


Arena of Ash

by Leyna



Series: Gladiator AU [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: For the SPN Cinema Challenge, inspired by "Gladiator" (2000).  Sam faces the Yellow Eyed Demon in the climactic final confrontation.Digital Painting





	Arena of Ash

**Author's Note:**

> "When raiders murder his wife and burn his farm, Marcus Terentius Longus and his brother Varro are captured and sold as slaves to the lanista Sulphureus. Longus and Varro survive the Gladiator arena against all oponents, winning fame with each contest. Longus discovers that he is blessed by the Gods with strange powers, and both Sulphureus and the mysterious Rubidia of the Julii appear to want Longus to win the Saturnalia Games. But what is the price of victory?"
> 
> Longus confronts Sulphureus after his final victory. 
> 
> I chose Gladiator (2000) as my movie inspiration. Heavily inspired by the look of the movie, but also by Spartacus-Blood and Sand, and Rome. Many thanks to ileliberte for whipping the many anatomy issues into shape. Originally posted to Livejournal


End file.
